The present invention relates to an optical system, and more particularly, to an optical system for a thermal image microscope.
Generally, an optical system is an important component because it defines the performance of apparatuses and machines to which the optical system is applied. The thermal image microscope can analyze a sample by applying a specific temperature to a subject to photograph the changing shape of a subject or analyzing temperature analysis values into graph or data.
The optical system may be configured with one lens. However, with the recent development of technology, functional lenses for removing or correcting aberration generated by a lens itself have been developed, and these lenses are appropriately combined to each other to form a complex lens optical system.
Particularly, the functional lens optical system has already become a general trend in the field of digital camera that prioritizes miniaturization and image quality improvement of an apparatus. Also, attempts to graft the complex lens optical system onto the field of thermal sensing apparatus are being made to improve its functional improvement in the field of thermal sensing apparatus for sensing/detecting heat from a human body or an object by sensing heat through transmission of infrared ray. Examples of thermal sensing apparatuses may include surveillance cameras, non-contact thermal measurers, and infrared ray detectors.
However, an excessive number of lenses are being used in a typical optical system for a thermal sensing apparatus, and the shape of the lens is mainly limited to a spherical optical system. Accordingly, there are many limiting factors in miniaturization of an optical system, and image quality improvement and camera brightness for improving the function of the optical system.